


GermanyxReader

by FrostStar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostStar/pseuds/FrostStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader decides to confess to Germany. Slight comedy with Japan and Italy, so they're ooc a little. My first reader insert, so sorry if its not all that good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GermanyxReader

You paced your living room nervously, looking at the clock every other minute. You had invited Germany over today, and he said he would show up at one, like usual. It was a normal routine, you either went over to the German's house or he, to yours. Of course it was always with Italy and Japan, but today was different. You called Feli and Kiku before hand and told them you were going to tell the blond about your feelings, and they understood and made their 'excuses'. You smiled again at their readiness to help you in anyway they could and thought again about what great friends you had. It was only noon and you were already thinking of chickening out. To keep your mind busy you decided to make lunch for yourself and Ludwig, it would be a pleasant surprise to him at least. You took out some sliced ham, cheese, lettuce and mayonnaise, along with the bread. You quickly made the sandwiches and put some chips on each plate then set them on the table across from each other. You looked at it for a while then nodded your head in satisfaction. You looked at the clock and groaned when it was only half past noon. You nervously fidgeted as you made your way over to the couch and sat. For the next ten minutes you thought of all the different scenarios that could possibly happen when you blurted out your feelings for Ludwig. None of them seemed to be able to end well. You were snapped out of your negative thoughts when you heard a crisp, short knock on the door. You quickly looked at the clock and noted he was early. He was never early, that was practically unheard of. You got up and quickly opened the door to see the aforementioned blonde standing there with a stern expression on his face. You grinned at him and moved aside to let him in. He cracked a small smile and his expression softened as he walked in. He turned to you, an almost confused and startled expression on his face "Where are the others?"   
"Uh, Feli went over to Romano's today, he said they were going to make as much pasta and pizza as they could, and Kiku decided to visit with Greece and Turkey." You shuffled your feet slightly, thinking Germany didn't want to hang out with you unless Italy or Japan were here. "Uh, I just finished making lunch if you want some" you blurted before thinking and then gestured toward the dining room a little desperately. Germany looked extremely uncomfortable to you, you frowned as you both sat at the table and an awkward silence ensued as you both ate. He finished first and you became even more discouraged from admitting your feelings as Ludwig just inclined his head in your direction and gave you a gruff "Thank you," before getting up and washing his dishes. You learned long ago that no matter how much you protested, he would still insist on washing his plates. You finished your plate as Germany walked back into your living room. You washed your plate and hurried back into the living room wondering if Ludwig had left. What you saw shocked you. There was Germany standing in the middle of your living room looking stern with Japan and Italy on either side of him. They looked extremely guilty and couldn't look at you. "So Italy and Japan here tell me you devised this whole day in order to tell me something? I would like to know what that is." Italy immediately butted in and rambled out apologies "I'm so sorry! Germany caught us outside and he's so scary! Please forgive me!" Japan looked very uncomfortable as he said "I apologize, I just wanted to see how things went. We will take our leave now." He grabbed Italy by the arm and started dragging him out the door. You watched them a little desperately, your heart was in your throat and you were starting to panic. You face snapped to Ludwig's as he took a step in your direction. You stayed silent and his eyes narrowed. He started to walk towards you and you scrambled back away from him. This continued for about two minutes until you hit the wall and then Germany was in your personal space. He leaned down slightly to better look into your eyes and said "Well?" You panicked and blurted out the first thing that popped into your head, which was exactly what you didn't want to say at the moment "I like you!" You realized what you said and your breath caught in your throat as tears started to form at the corners of your eyes. He was going to reject you now, you knew he was, but why wasn't he backing up? Germany grabbed your chin gently but firmly and forced you to look at him. His expression was still Stern, but it was softer and he had a slight blush dusting his cheeks.He gruffly asked "Is that all you wanted to tell me? Then he murmured "I thought I had made my feelings clear, but apparently not. Maybe this will help?" Then he bent down father and captured your lips in a rough kiss. He pulled away and smiled at you "I like you as well" the moment was ruined as Italy came running in waving his arms wildly and rambling excitedly about them finding love and how he was going to make pasta to celebrate. Japan rushed in a moment later trying to drag Italy away, but you and Ludwig noticed the camera as well. You couldn't help yourself, you started laughing, Germany joined in a moment later and Feli started rambling again, while Kiku smiled at you two softly. You were very lucky to have the friends you did. You wouldn't have had met Ludwig or been able to admit your feelings got him without their help. Germany then pulled you in for a softer and longer kiss. You could definitely get used to this you thought before losing yourself to the kiss.


End file.
